<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>DetectiveStar's Journal by Neils_Pen_To_Paper</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23502898">DetectiveStar's Journal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neils_Pen_To_Paper/pseuds/Neils_Pen_To_Paper'>Neils_Pen_To_Paper</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Trying Universe [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>N/A - Fandom, The Trying Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Attempted Murder, Blood and Violence, Depression, Divorce, Drugs, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Extramarital Affairs, Eye Trauma, Gen, Mentions of Cancer, Non-human characters, Note; i wrote this in 2015-16 and then edited it in 2018 so it's not that good in parts, Post-Divorce, References to Depression, Weed, animals are people, death by overdose, edibles, hnnnn this is my own work H!!!!, mentions of depression, mentions of edibles, mentions of illness, this is also in the "future"</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:14:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,473</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23502898</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neils_Pen_To_Paper/pseuds/Neils_Pen_To_Paper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[ This was originally a homestar runner fanfiction but now it's my own stuff &gt;:-) ]</p><p>A detective finds himself in much more than he bargained for in his first ever case. Will this be his last?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Trying Universe [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691152</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. August 17th, 2104 to October 31st, 2104</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>a brand new notebook, a freshly inked pen, and a mind full of thoughts. let the horrors begin!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>
  <b>August 17th. Hour: 1:25 pm, 2104</b>
</h1><p> </p><p>Gosh, I can't believe it's my birthday! Other than that, not much is goin’ on with me personally.<br/>
Well, let me see… what to write… <br/>
Oh! A few weeks ago, my wife gave me this sick notebook so I can stop using her tape recorder. She’s so nice, always giving me things. She loves to buy my things for me, she says that she should be the only one handling money. I think that’s okay, she’s so much more smarter than me! <b><em>(Though she did go missing for a long while! But she's been back for awhile, twenty some years at this point!)</em></b></p><p>So uh, I know! I’ll use this to write about my case! 13 detectives and I’ve been hired to solve the case of a murdered friend, Clades Sluice. Well, he was a friend of a friend, everyone knows him well, he was just that sweet. He was called the Mobster President, ‘cause he ran the local drug cartel and moonshine making business. <br/>
A kid, I think his name is Jonas, took it over. He’ll be arrested soon enough, the police only turned a blind eye for Clades ‘cause he’s so nice.</p><p>Oh uh- back to the case! The Kids down at the lab brought the report. He died due to a combination of his cancer and overdosing on his treatment drug. Oops..? The Kids says it’s accidental. I see it like that too, but the others say homicide. He died a week ago, so about August 10th.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Hour: 7:30 pm </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Questioned 15 mobsters. All gave me leads, and they all pointed to my wife? But I'm wondering how she's involved… I hope she’s not, she said she’s not even interested in Clades’ businesses.</p><p>Anyways, the main detective, Randy, is telling me to rest up for tomorrow. I get to interview the Mob Boss's wife tomorrow! <b><em>(Though, I wonder why me and me alone. Everyone else had interviewed her, and they *really* want *me* to do it again. But, I'm the newest detective. Strange!)</em></b></p>

<h1>
  <b>August 19th. Hour: 9:30 pm, 2104</b>
</h1><p> </p><p>Got back from interviewing the Mob Boss's wife, and boy was she a wreck. She spoke in fragmented sentences, and broke out crying before we even started, and her story was a mess. I'm not supposed to say what she said, because it involved some scandalous stuff.<br/>
<b><em>(But I'm telling anywho! Her husband was having an affair! With some dude’s wife! Hahah, poor schmuck! But poor girl, too. I’d hate to be cheated on. Good thing my wife is so kind~)</em></b></p><p>Now it's time to review the evidence and talk to the others.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Hour: 11:15 pm </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Some leads, not many, but now I'm getting ready to go home and interview my wife. I hope she doesn’t mind, I love her very much, and I don't want her involved in crime. And, if she isn’t involved, I hope she doesn’t hurt me again, I hate it when she hits me! Last month she almost took my eye out cause I asked her if I could go to a bar without her.</p>

<h1>
  <b>August 30th. Hour: 12:30 pm 2104</b>
</h1><p> </p><p>(Blood is faintly seen bleeding through this page from the next page)</p><p> </p><p>My wife was the girl havin’ the affair. <b> <em>I’m the poor schmuck. Why would she do this..?<br/>
</em></b>She attacked me again when I asked why, but she says it was for my own good. She did give me a good lead, however, the dragon I need to talk to is in the most dangerous part of Desert City. I'm hoping I don't get shot, I don’t need down time when I can be solving this case. I doubt it though, I’ll be fine.<br/>
But, the other detectives say not to go, that they’ve never heard Tandor’s name come up in any interview. But, I’m going. They just haven’t looked hard enough!</p><p>(the page is covered in blood and faint pencil markings are visible, but unreadable. The page after it is readable)</p>

<h1>
  <b>September 2nd. Hour: 12:42 pm, 2104</b>
</h1><p> </p><p>I was jumped when I went to investigate Tandor. A hitman came up and cut my neck, but he also carved out my eye. The doctors say it’s a miracle I’ve survived, but little do they know, Runners are very hardy, and can’t be killed easily.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Hour: 2:18 pm </em>
</p><p> </p><p>(the handwriting is different from this page on like it’s been angrly written. Blood is faintly seen bleeding through this page from the previous page)</p><p> </p><p>My wife came to visit me... And she told me some 'good' news. She was all like, “My love, I'm pregnant. Just thought I'd tell you, after... You know…”<br/>
<b><em>It's not even mine, I'm tellin' ya! It's probably Clades' kid... </em></b><b><em>Randy and everyone came over and told me about how my relationship is ‘abusive’ and how she’s ‘manipulated me’. </em></b><b><em>Why would she do that? Great Brothers in the sky, I hate her so much! They also said she hired the hitman to kill me. </em></b><b><em>I hate her so much.</em></b></p>

<h1>
  <b>September 4th. Hour: 12:25 pm, 2104</b>
</h1><p> </p><p>I haven't been writing here because I haven't been working, just resting and training myself to work with one eye. I think I have depression, but my wife won’t let me see a doctor. She’s been acting weird, though I'm just thankful that I'm alive. She’s been staying over at another place most nights, and she’s been removing money from her account. I wonder what she’s planning.</p>

<h1>
  <b>October 31st. Hour: 2:58 pm, 2104</b>
</h1><p>Finally back. Randy and the Kids welcomed me with a small party, and I'm glad to be back. There's been an upset in the case. Recently, I interviewed Clades’ closest members again, and they told me something. He doesn’t take medicine to treat cancer. He doesn't even have cancer.</p><p>The Kids redid the autopsy, and deduced that the ‘cancer treatment’ is actually a main ingredient in a lot of poisons. We’re deciding suspects right now. We have the following: Coach Zed, Diartz Broog, and Jane; Clades’ wife. I'm ruling out Coach Zed, though, because he was <em> “close friends” </em> with Clades, and they never fought. I still have to interview him, though. I wonder why no one else will interview him?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Outside Of The Journal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Someone important get interviewed. Someone else gets extra mad.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>
  <b> <em>Out of journal view.</em> </b>
</h1><p>DetectiveStar opened the door to the interview room, trying to breathe despite the heavy smoke in the room. He sighed a bit, finally sitting across from the man. A pale, skinny, man sat calmly, smoking the biggest blunt the young detective had ever seen. It was Coach Zed, his hat covering cat ears that 100% had a headband on them. He held the blunt in his mostly unseen mouth.</p><p><b>"G-good afternoon, Coach."</b> DetectiveStar finally said, coughing a little. The weed stench burnt his eye, making him tear up a bit.</p><p>"<b>A-a-afternoon, DetectiveSta’~.</b>" The man said in his very silly sounding voice. He was subtly mocking DetectiveStar. He frowned and rolled his eye.</p><p><b>"N-now, let's get down to business. I need to know where you the last time you saw Clades Sluice alive."</b> Coach Zed nodded.</p><p>"<b>At around 11pm, on the 9th~. Clades and his wife were goin’ to the bar his house was next t’, </b> <b> <em>Courier’s Saloon</em> </b> <b>, I think~. They were drunk, and were loud~. After they went in, I never saw him again~.</b>” The detective nodded as he wrote in a separate journal to keep track of all the interviews.</p><p><b>"And where were you when this all took place?"</b> DS asked, looking up from his notes to stare into the coach's pale white eyes.</p><p>“<b>Oh, I was in his house~. He and I were gonna have a nice time when he got home~~. But, of course, it never happened~.</b> ” DS nodded. "<b>Is that satisfactory, my </b> <b> <em>dearest </em> </b> <b>detective~~?</b>” DetectiveStar blushed a little. </p><p><b>"Mnn... S-so you can't be involved, cause everythin' happened in the bar." </b>Coach Zed nodded, snuffing out the blunt in the ashtray on the steel table.</p><p>"<b>That's right~! Now, can I leave~? I’ve got some things to do after this~.</b>" DS looked over his notes, then closed them.</p><p><b>"Hmn... N-not yet. I just… want to know... Did you know my wife was having an affair with Clades?"</b> Coach Zed sweated a bit, a sudden shiver over taking him. He nodded, eyes turning dull.</p><p>"<b>U-uh~... Y-yes~... I was the one to introduce them~. I thought we could’ve made it a three way affair~. But she said one man was enough~...</b>" DS's normally frowning face turned to an infuriated scowl. An unfamiliar rage came upon him, making him dig his nails into his hand’s skin, bringing olive blood to the surface.</p><p><b>"YOU KNEW? AND </b> <b> <em>YOU</em> </b> <b> WERE THE ONE TO MAKE IT HAPPEN??”</b> He angrily barked, standing up and slamming the notebook down on the table, causing the coach to jump. He grabbed the front of Coach Zed’s shirt with both hands, lifted him out of his chair, and shook him. <b>“HOW DARE YOU?!” </b>Coach Zed whimpered.</p><p>"<b>I-I'm sorry~!  She’s just so wonderful~~! You h-</b>" DetectiveStar cut him off by punching his stomach. The coach yelped and gripped his throbbing torso. The enraged detective growled loudly and ripped his hat off. He howled loudly and gripped his hair in rage, pulling on it until it hurt too much.</p><p>He slammed his fists on the table, denting it and punching a hole through the center. The coach finally looked up, and saw the jagged scar on the right side of the detective’s face. He paled, even more so than his normally off-white color. He gasped, unable to contain himself, eyes turning white once more. <strong>"Y-your eye-"</strong> DetectiveStar growled, and scowled more. </p><p><b>"SHUT. THE. FUCK. UP." </b>The coach shook and nodded in fear. DetectiveStar sighed and walked around the table, muttering his hate loudly. </p><p><br/>He stopped and sat back down, growling at nothing. He shook his head and opened his notebook again.</p><p><b>"So, Coach Zed,”</b> He said with venom dripping from his voice, <b>“did you know that Clades was poisoned?"</b> He said, trying to change the subject. The coach shook his head no. </p><p>"<b>H-his wife was always inclined with that sort’a thing, but I-I never seen her with any.</b> " The detective nodded, writing down all he was saying. "<b>Jane’s a wild lass, but I don't know if she'd poison her own husband~. Do you think she knew-</b>" He cut himself off before he could finish. DetectiveStar sighed and took his hat, putting it on his head in a way so that it covered his right eye.</p><p><b>"Alright. That's all I needed. You’re free to go. But, if I catch you ANYWHERE near my wife, you’re going to be sorry.”</b> Coach Zed nodded and watched as DetectiveStar walked out, and looked to the ruined table. <br/>He pulled his phone out and dialed DetectiveStar’s wife. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. October 31st, 2014 to January 3rd, 2105</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Post interview crash.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> Hour 3:30 pm, that same day. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Some luck with Coach Zed, told me that he last saw the Mob Boss’s wife with him last. I'm slightly angry at that damn coach, for reasons I can't say, for they are off the record. <br/><b><em>(He totally wanted to bang my wife. But, I handled the news wrong, so.. So wrong! I hurt him! I don’t know what came over me, I just got so mad… Lately I’ve been attacking people when they say things I don’t like… I hope I can make it up to him. I, uh, I hope he likes cake and a ‘I’m sorry’ card. )</em></b></p><p> </p><h1>
  <b>November 6th. Hour 3:14 pm, 2104</b>
</h1><p>Things are getting worse at home. My wife keeps bringing up a divorce, but I don’t <b> <em>want</em> </b> to leave her. She's… still pregnant, and I don't want this, not at all. I've told her many times that <b><em>I'm</em></b> not getting a divorce, but now she's adamant that <b><em>she </em></b>wants one. I’m now trying to convince her otherwise. She says she thinks I’m too dependent on her. I say she told me I was supposed to <em>be</em> dependent on her. She says she already has a place to go after our split. I hope to the Great Brothers in the sky she doesn’t go through with this. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Hour 4:13 pm </em>
</p><p> </p><p>I'm now getting ready to interview Dairts… I have high suspicions about him, despite all the evidence.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Hour 6:12 pm </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Well, Dairts isn’t as innocent as he says. I know a murderer when I see one. He only said that he was in the bar, but went home after Clades and his wife came in. <b><em>Lies!</em></b> I can tell that he was there, and he's holding info from me. Even after an hour-long session, he wouldn't spill a thing. But, he did say that he saw Clades' wife slip something into her husband's drink before he left. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Hour 11:11 pm </em>
</p><p> </p><p>I... I just don't know. I'm investigating more on where and how Diarts fits into this whole thing. Right now, I'm drawing a blank.</p><h1>
  <b>December 18th. Hour 8:19 pm, 2104</b>
</h1><p>Nothing with Diarts being involved is working. All mobsters confirmed that he had left before Clades was killed. I'm still sure he killed him. This case is going nowhere, fast.</p><p>
  <b> <em>(I'm worried that I'll fail. I CAN'T fail the mobsters. I... I think- no- KNOW- they'll kill me if I don't solve the case. I'm horrified at the thought… I’m so scared. I don’t want my wife to leave. I-I know! I’ll make her love me again! I will make a huge plan! She’ll be-</em> </b>
</p><p>(the page is ripped off from this point)</p><h1>
  <b>December 31st. Hour 3:23 am, 2104</b>
</h1><p> </p><p>Had a nightmare where my wife left me for Coach Zed. I killed her, the unborn child, and the coach. <br/>I feel so free just thinking about it. I don’t like the feeling. I want to sleep, but I don't know if I will… Mainly because I’ve emptied our liquor cabinet, and now I’m starting to eat my wife’s weed brownies. They’re good. I hope she doesn’t mind...</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Hour 5:08 pm </em>
</p><p>Nothing. Diarts has a solid alibi and nothing checks out with him. Looks like I have to give him up. I don't want to, but for the sake of this case he's off the hook.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Hour 10:13 pm </em>
</p><p>Nothing is going how I want it to. My wife gave me the papers for a divorce. Even after the plan, she’s leaving? I looked at her and she said it’s for the best. I had no choice but to sign them. I don't know who will get custody over our child, who we just found out will be a boy. I hope it’s her who keeps him. I don’t think I’m fit enough. The court decides, though.</p><h1>
  <b>January 1st. Hour 9:00 am, 2105.</b>
</h1><p> </p><p>Happy New Years, though I don't know if I should be celebrating. Me and m- The Ugly One- settled everything yesterday, and now I'm the legal guardian of the baby, but she still has visitation rights. <br/>She told the court only I should be the guardian, but I told them I can't. I have been in an abusive relationship, I have an alcohol dependency, I am a drug user, and I have a history of sudden bursts of anger. But, I’ve been assigned a therapist and I’m starting rehab. She moved out a few days ago. Any day now, she’ll give birth. I will be there. I’m gonna be a good, supportive parent. Unlike my mom...</p><p>
  <b>(I've never talked about my parents, have I? The therapist did say to write my feelings down, so uh, here goes nothing..?)</b>
</p><p><b>Well, my mom gave me away to my father, then ran off with a human. I never knew her. Dad never said anything about her. My dad is well, kinda famous? He used to be. a star athlete, but one day his right arm got ripped off by a rogue dumbbell. I wasn't born when that happened. Pop's name is Trackstar. He's very childish and I wish he wasn't like that, but who cares about that? He is a very supportive person, and overly kind. I wish to be like that to Blackstar. She named him that, though, traditionally we name kids </b> <b> <em>after</em> </b> <b> birth.)</b></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Hour 3:30 pm </em>
</p><p>Back to the case, even though technically it's a holiday. I'm reviewing evidence and everything seems to point to Clades' wife killing him. I'm going to ask what the other detectives think.</p><h1>
  <b>January 2nd. Hour 11:13 am, 2105</b>
</h1><p>It's still the weekend. My ex just gave birth like two minutes ago! He looks so much like her. But he still looks like me. So I guess he is mine. Blackstar has something called “Black Eye Syndrome” or something. Supposedly very fatal for infants, they don’t last 2 weeks, ‘incurable’ the media says. But I call BS, the only reason WHY it’s fatal is because the parents give the kids away to low income people, who, in turn, can’t give the kid the health care they need. It’s all a matter of research.</p><p>Anywho, Blackstar's just so cute! I'll talk about him when I see Randy later. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Hour ??? am </em>
</p><p>(the handwriting is horrible and barely legible, only the word “high” is readable. It is repeated about 40 times.)</p><h1>
  <b>January 3rd. Hour 3:00 pm, 2105</b>
</h1><p>Stars, my head hurts. Back to the important things, my work is going steady. We've got an arrest warrant on Clades' wife, as she ran when they tried arresting her. The cops are chasing her right now. I feel satisfied with the work the other detectives and I did. Randy, the Kids down at the lab, and I are going to throw a party tomorrow for me, and for Blackstar's birth. </p><p>I actually brought my son into work with me, as I don't trust anyone to watch over him but me. Everyone loves him. The Kids down at the lab watched over him while I worked with the other detectives. It was “mandatory” as they didn't want a child to be in the room while they worked. I call BS on that, but they’ve got more experience than me.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Outside Of The Journal, Laboratory</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>a child has an experience of a lifetime.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tiny little Blackstar had sat on the cold floor of the lab, cooing away at the grownups down at the place in question. He was wrapped in a blanket, sat against a wall. He purred and giggled, smiling at the girl assigned to watch over the small baby. </p><p>"Hey, are you sure a baby should be in this lab?" She said with her beautiful and soft voice, making tiny Blackstar purr, closing his crossed eyes. </p><p>"Yeah!" Called out a man's voice. His voice was gruff, but melodic, like an experienced man who's seen some bad things in his life. "We don't have any harmful things in this room!" He said, walking over to the duo. </p><p>"So, what do you think of Blackstar?"</p><p>"He's adorable." The man said, sitting down on his haunches. </p><p>"I think he's the best. Lookit his tiny hair!" The lady said, petting the tiny baby's hair. The baby opened his eyes and mewled. “Oh… Those eyes…” she said with concern.</p><p><em>"Marzi! You're needed ov'a here!" </em> Said a mysterious woman's voice. </p><p>"Okay!" She said, looking at the baby, then the man. "Watch over him for me." Marzi muttered, walking away before the man could answer. </p><p>He looked at the tiny baby, and he smiled wide. Blackstar stuck out his small, green tongue and blew a raspberry. The man laughed, gently ruffling the child's hair. Blackstar giggled and kicked his feet, shifting the blanket that covered him.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, a loud alarm sounded. Blackstar saw his world go white, smoke faintly drifting in. A man in a hood with his hair covering his face filled the small child’s eyes, as a loud chant rang out.<br/><b><em>"ALL HAIL OUR ONE TRUE PROPHET! ALL HAIL OUR ONE TRUE PROPHET!” </em> </b>The man lifted his head, only to be... Blackstar. He was grown up, and had scars over his eyes, deep and like cat claws had done them. He looked blind.<br/><b><em>“I want to show you this...”<br/></em></b>The vision of Blackstar smiled, sadly, then the vision shifted to show a large city, burning. The large canals were full of bodies, and were on fire. Blackstar could taste the ash and felt his eyes burn and water at the heat. He could smell the burning flesh and gasoline, most likely used to set Desert City ablaze. Older Blackstar’s voice muttered, like a broken record, <b><em>“All these poor kids… Poor kids… Poor </em> </b> <b> <em>kids…</em> </b> <b> <em> Poor </em> </b> <b> <em>kids</em> </b> <b> <em>… </em> </b> <b> <em>Poo</em></b><b><em>r kids</em> </b> <b> <em>… Po</em></b><b><em>or </em> </b> <b> <em>kids…"</em> </b></p><hr/><p>"And that's the last time I let Dan near the alarm system." Marzi mused aloud as she walked over to the man and Blackstar. "Is he OK?" She said, looking down at the baby whose face was streaked with tears.</p><p>"I don't know, he's just been crying ever since the alarm went off." She knelt down to see the tiny child. </p><p>"Poor kids..." Blackstar muttered, gazing up to Marzi's face. The man and her both looked to each other. </p><p>"W-what was that, babe..?" Said the concerned grown lady. </p><p>"Fire! This whole city, burnt to the ground..." Sharply barked the small child. Marzi looked into the small child's blackened and crossed eyes, wondering how he could speak. "I <b><em>saw</em></b> them!!" He sharply barked, kicking his feet to stand up. He stood, and the blanket fell off of him. He stood tall, but only up to 3'7. “I saw so many k-kids! Burning to death! I could <b> <em>taste</em> </b> the ash! W-what happened…?” He was hysterical, and let out a shuddering sob. </p><p>Then, the door was opened with force, and the Runner who stepped into the room glared at the characters with a blazing orange eye. He looked absolutely enraged. "D-DetectiveStar!" Marzi stuttered, standing and cautiously walking over to him. Blackstar raced over and clung to his legs and sobbed. </p><p><b>"Why. Is. He. Crying?"</b> He said in an angry tone. </p><p>"T-the alarms went off, and he started to cry..." Said the man. Marzi nodded. DetectiveStar bent down and ruffled his son’s hair, face softening immediately.</p><p><b>"Talk to me, Li'l Squid."</b> He said, hugging him.</p><p>"I saw this whole city, caught on fire! I-I could taste the ash that was everywhere and smell the people’s burning flesh… I-it was <b> <em>disgusting</em> </b>…” He said, his childish demeanor fading far too quickly for Marzi and the other man’s liking. DetectiveStar frowned. </p><p><b>“I’ll look into that, Li’l Squid.”</b> He said as he picked up his child. </p><p>
  <em> “Dad… I-I saw something else. It was me, but older and blind. He was a prophet, I think. My older self showed me the city, and kept saying ‘Poor kids’. W-What do you think know about that..?” </em>
</p><p><em>"..." </em>The silence was deafening. <em>"It is said that</em> <em>one true prophet will rise, and the people will benefit from him, but at a cost."</em> The detective said, his voice low so only Blackstar could hear. Blackstar nodded. They left the room and went to DetectiveStar’s office, where Blackstar suddenly muttered, <em>"When two quirky universes combine, all will flourish but the cancer will hunt the one eyed father.</em>" But DetectiveStar didn't hear, because he wasn't listening.<br/><b>“Sad, isn't it?”</b> Blackstar faintly heard. The distant voice made his vision turn red, like a photo filter. He agreed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. January 5th to February 19th</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Better buy a plane ticket to Albuquerque or somethin'.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> Hour 9:30 pm, that same day. </em>
</p><p>Holy shit, my son is <em>traumatized</em>. He saw a vision. He’s not even s(the rest of the phrase is blacked out with thick ink. The entirety of the page is like this, until the bottom lines.)ever, it’s known, in my family, that <b><em>“A star child will rise to become a </em></b><strong><em>preventer of</em><em> doom”.</em></strong> Whatever the hell that means.</p><h1>
  <b>January 5th. Hour: 11:12 pm, 2105</b>
</h1><p>She’s been caught! Clades' wife confessed last night that she did in fact murder her husband, after a long car chase through the slums and into the city park. <br/>Now that my job is complete, I get to rest a while until my private eye is needed again. But, I'm getting weaker, and this case has taken a lot from me, and I've done a shit job. Right now I'm at home, teaching my Li’l Squid to read. He's already writing, but has no idea what he's written. He's been drawing weird pictures, all of them the "Visions" he's been seeing. </p><p>
  <em>
    <b>I'm contemplating moving back home to my father.</b>
  </em>
</p><h1>
  <b>January 29th. Hour: 12:00 pm, 2105</b>
</h1><p>We're leaving. I'm moving back home. I'm fed up with this place. I saw a girl get attacked right in front of my building. Blackstar drew this scene a few days ago. </p><p>
  <em>
    <b>I'm leaving before this place burns.</b>
  </em>
</p><h1>
  <b>February 19th. Hour 2:48 pm, 2105</b>
</h1><p>Just got done unpacking <em> some </em> things in my new house. My dad called as soon as I was here, I had notified him that I was returning. Looks like I was missed by a lot’a people. Including Blazingstar. He was my best friend. I wonder what he'll think of me... Now that I'm all grown. He’ll probably hate me, I mean I abandoned him when I ran away. <br/><b>(We were supposed to run away together, but I got scared of being caught, and ran away without him. I hadn't seen his double in the city at all, which is odd. Usually there'd be one.)</b></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Outside Of The Journal, Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>settling in.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As the last of the empty boxes got set on the floor in a neat stack, Blackstar huffed with a deep sigh of relief. “The final box… Thank The Gr-” A loud knock came from the front door, a shuffle and grumbling coming from the person behind the door. "I'll get it!" Blackstar said. </p><p>Upon opening the door, a new and unusual person was standing there. "D-dad?" Blackstar called. </p><p><b>"Yeah?"</b> DetectiveStar said, from across the house.</p><p>"Some g-guy is here, I th-think he wants to talk to y-you!" DetectiveStar ran into the room. There stood his Blazingstar, who was once a best friend, but forever his uncle. His old, black eyes were seemingly smiling to the old pal, though his face remained stoic.</p><p><b>"B-Blazingstar..?"</b> His voice cracked as he took a few shaken steps towards the door. <b>"It is you!"</b> He said. </p><p>"Hola, TinyStar. ¿eres realmente tú?" Blazingstar said, nodding. Blackstar didn’t recognize the language the buff runner spoke.</p><p><b>"Yes! It is me, Blaze." </b>DetectiveStar smiled. </p><p>"T-TinyStar?" His son said, looking up to his father.</p><p><b>"That's my real name. DetectiveStar is just an alias, for when we lived in Desert City. You should call me TinyStar from now on, ‘kay?"</b> His son nodded. </p><p>"I-I see… okay!” He said. </p><p>"Es muy buen. Vamanos, un fiesta está pasando." Blazingstar smiled, and turned to leave, gesturing to the duo.</p><p><b>"Come on Blackstar, he wants us to follow him." </b>Detective- I mean, TinyStar said, walking after the lumbering man. Blackstar followed, confused yet excited. </p><hr/><p>They walked to a local dive bar, where a lot of people were waiting out front. The first person to notice them shouted,<b> "There they are!" </b>Everyone turned to see the trio. In the middle of the crowd was the short detective's father.</p><p>He turned, gasping. "TinyStawr?" He questioned, looking happy yet sad. </p><p><b>"Dad?"</b> TinyStar asked back. Suddenly, they ran to each other. They accidentally collided, hitting one another in the head. They both hit the floor, the old hat that TinyStar wore lightly fluttering down to sit on his face. They both sat up, and laughed. </p><p>"Ow!" His father said.</p><p><b>"Dad! It's nice to see you again!"</b> TinyStar said, standing.</p><p>"It's nice to see you too, son!" He responded, standing up with his kid's help. They hugged, and the small crowd murmured.</p><p>"D-dad..?" Blackstar asked, approaching his father with Blazingstar. Both Trackstar and TinyStar looked to the tiny boy. He was fidgeting with his long coat.</p><p>"Now, who is this?" Trackstar asked, stopping the hug. </p><p><b>"This is my son, Blackstar." </b>Blackstar nodded, bowing shakily. </p><p>"I nevew expected you to bwing back a kid!" Trackstar said, smiling.</p><p><b>"Well, I was m-married a long time..."</b> His smile faltered as he remembered his ex-wife.</p><p>"Well I think it's perfectly normal for him to have a kid. He’s an adult after all!" A lady’s voice said from behind Trackstar.</p><p><b>"Who's this."</b> TinyStar asked, looking over his father's side.</p><p>"This is Awiel. She's my girlfwiend." She smiled softly at her step-son.</p><p>
  <b>"Nice to-" </b>
</p><p>“Ey! That man ain’t got an eye!” A loud voice taunted from inside the bar. TinyStar blushed and covered his face with his hat. </p><p>"What?" Trackstar looked to his son, and motioned for him to remove his hat. He did so, and his missing eye was revealed. Everyone suddenly crowded around, pushing Blackstar away from his father, his only comfort from the horror he felt. Everyone began to pester the old detective, wanting the full story.</p><p><b>"U-uh, if everyone could just back off, I'll tell you EVERYTHING." </b>TinyStar said, feeling the rage grow slightly. Everyone stepped off, and he began to relay everything that had happened to him in the city. Everyone was enthralled with the story.</p><p>"That’s horrible!” The group said, all with faces full of pity. TinyStar didn’t much like that look.</p><p>“What’a sad tale" Coach Bee, a large cat-like man said, adding, "I've never heard of Desert City."</p><p><b>"Desert City’s an anomaly. Don’t go there if you can help it." </b>TinyStar said. </p><p>"D-dad..? I-I'm scared..." Blackstar weakly said, sweating madly. The father looked over to the son, the same fatherly rage and instinct coursing through him from the day his son started to receive Visions. He rushed over to him, everyone backing off. The father comforted the son, hugging him and whispering soothing words to him. <br/>After that, they all began to hang out. He brushed up on some old friends' tales, talked more with Ariel, and ‘attempted’ to remain sober. Attempted. Soon, the party died, and they all went homeward. Blackstar was relieved, because of his anxiety, something that he told no one of.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Outside Of The Journal, After One Year</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>And the years go by, the water flowing underground..</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <b> <em>“A year passed. That's when the cancer began the hunt for the one eyed father.”</em> </b>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>In the cold and crisp morning of <b>January 2nd, 2106</b>, TinyStar, formerly DetectiveStar, began to make eggs and toast, a vegetarian version for his son, and a side of bacon for himself. Blackstar walked in, rubbing his eyes behind his thick, olive glasses.</p><p><b>"Good morning, Li’l Squid." </b> TinyStar said, putting the eggs on a plate for Blackstar. <b>“Happy birthday.”</b></p><p>"Morning..." he murmured, and sat down to eat his breakfast. “T-thanks.” </p><p><b>"So... I know this is from a while ago, but I've been… thinking. Ever since we’ve moved, you’ve been more… anxious. Just last week, when we went to the big game, why were you so afraid? I've noticed… you get that way around large crowds. Was it a Vision?” </b>TinyStar ate his eggs, looking at his son with worry and concern.</p><p>"Y-yeah, sorta… I-I'm just really afraid of crowds of people. It reminds me too much of my first Vision..." He said with a cowardly hung head. The father sat across the table from his son, stoic and stiff. The son began to fidget. </p><p><b>"That's an actual problem, Squid. Why haven't you told me before?" </b>TinyStar's face was riddled with worry.</p><p>"Because I haven't found it significant! I-I mean, I'm only a year old! A-and n-no one else has to deal wi-with this!" Blackstar twisted his hands in worry and anxiety.</p><p><b>"... Everything is significant, even if not everyone deals with it. I mean, I have philophobia, and a variety of other problems." </b>TinyStar picked up his bacon and ate it. </p><p>"Philophobia..?" Blackstar pulled a confused face. </p><p>
  <b>"Fear of love. Like-" </b>
</p><p>"I-if you're afraid of love, than why did you have me? D-do you hate me?!" He suddenly cut in, eyes misty. The older man shook his head. </p><p>
  <b>"Li'l Squid, never for a second think I hate you. I love you like a father. I'm scared of… more adult intimacy. The only reason I had you is because I didn't know I feared that kind of intimacy. Your mom forced me to do so many things I would never do now." </b>
</p><p>"O-oh my..." Blackstar said, frowning at the mention of his abusive mother. He looked down at the half eaten vegetarian eggs and toast on his plate. He lost his appetite in a second.</p><p><b>"Hey, you know, we c-"</b> A knock came from the front door. <b>"Coming!"</b> TinyStar said, and nodded at his son. <b>"We'll talk later." </b></p><p> </p><p>There on the porch step was The Sun, a yellow and orange dog man, who stood only to TinyStar’s shoulders. <b>"H-Hey.” </b>TinyStar said. The Sun motioned for him to follow. </p><p>“<em> Rrrnggg… </em>” He growled, his own way of speech. TinyStar knew what that particular growl meant; ‘Follow me’.</p><p><b>"Li'l Squid, you want to come with me?"</b> The father said.</p><p>"No." He said. TinyStar left with the small, chihuahua-man after cleaning up his breakfast.</p><hr/><p><b>"Where are we going?" </b>TS inquired, looking in the dusty distance, back towards the desert.</p><p><em> "Rrrrrrgh." </em> The Sun only spoke in growls, high pitched and frightening. TinyStar didn't really know what he was saying, thanks to his mind being filled with more booze than memories, but did note 'Trackstar's house'.</p><p>Once at Trackstar's house, The Sun told his companion to close his eye. He complied, and was lead into the Starr household. He could hear whispers, and an unfamiliar voice.</p><p>“Open youw eyes!” Trackstar said to his son. He did, and he saw a monster. There, standing in front of him was a tall brown beast, with a head of a goat, legs of a horse, arms of a chicken’s wings, and a tail of a snake’s head. It even had human-like arms growing from its back, with webbed fingers and clawed nails. At first, they just looked at each other. TinyStar felt like he should've been afraid, but his training as an inquirer took over. TinyStar was the first to speak. </p><p><b>“Who're you?”</b> He said with a nod of the head. The chimera spoke, its voice grinding on TS’ ears. It was a horrific noise, like the sounds of a wolf howling with a hole in its throat.</p><p><b>“Aza’zel! It’s so nice to meet you, Mr…?” </b>TinyStar nodded, a hand extended.</p><p><b>“... DetectiveStar. Glad to meet your acquaintance.”</b> Aza’zel took his hand in the chicken’s wings, and they shook.</p><p><b>“Nice to meet yours!”</b> The chimera replied, small grins on its goat and snake faces.</p><p>“So! You two should go back to Tiny's house!!!” Trackstar interrupted.</p><p><b>“Tiny?”</b> Aza’zel looked over to Trackstar, looking like it wanted to laugh. TinyStar felt his face get hot, from embarrassment he swore. No rage here. </p><p>
  <b>“My <em>real</em> name. DetectiveStar is just an alias.”</b>
</p><p><b>“Ah,”</b> The chimera ‘purred’, <b>“smart.”</b> TinyStar shook his head.</p><p>
  <b>“Well, I was a… detective. That was my name, as 'TinyStar' isn't really taken seriously in Desert City, obviously…”</b>
</p><p><b>“Desert City? What a coincidence, I’m from there too.”</b> Aza’zel smiled widely. Human teeth replaced the goat’s that were supposed to be there. A shiver ran down TinyStar’ spine.</p><p><b>“Really?”</b> TinyStar gave a weak smile, confusion nipping at his heart.</p><p>
  <b>“Yep. I stalked around the east. Where did you stalk around?” </b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Oh, I used to be in… that area...” </b>
</p><p><b>“How coincidental! Ah, we MUST talk more! Please, take me to your house?”</b> It demanded, nuding him to the door with its chicken wings. They left the house, the door being closed by Trackstar as they began the short walk to TinyStar’s small, blue cottage.</p><hr/><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <b><em>“That's when the cancer finally found its prey.”</em> </b>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p><b>“Blackstar! I'm back! I’ve brought a… guest, too!” </b>TinyStar said, opening the front door with a holler. The chimera followed, head low as to not hit the ceiling with its massive ram horns.</p><p>“Okay!” Blackstar's response was short, but joyful. </p><p><b>“How old is he?”</b> Aza’zel asked, watching as Blackstar came into the living room, where he and TinyStar were. The child stood taller than TinyStar, roughly at Aza’zel’s chin height. </p><p><b>“One year or so.”</b> TinyStar sat down, the Chimera following suit.</p><p><b>“Oh, how Ma-ah-arvelous!”</b> It purred, human hands clasped in joy. <b>“Ah, we must celebrate!”</b></p><p>“C-celebrate w-what?” Blackstar inquired, his two uneven eyes looked worried. He stared at Aza’zel, intimidated, and pushed up his glasses. </p><p><b>“That you’re a year old.”</b> TinyStar sat down on the couch, Aza’zel following his lead.</p><p>“O-oh, that-that’s right! It’s m-my birthday, h-huh?”</p><p><b>“Yes, yes!”</b> The chimera grinned at the small boy. <b>“Happy birthday, our dear prophet!”</b></p><p>“T-thanks…” The small child took a step back, brushing his large curly mane out of his face. TinyStar paused, wondering how the chimera knew of his child’s strange abilities, unless… </p><p><b>“Now, how about a gift for you?  What are your favorite mythological animals? I can make you a toy!”</b> Blackstar thought for a second, before nodding.</p><p>“I like Royal Wolves, an-and uh, those weird u-uh monsters c-called ‘Abyss Monsters’?” The beast nodded, smiling.</p><p><b>“Both great choices! You’ll get your gift very soon!”</b> It cheerfully said, flashing the strange teeth again. Blackstar looked horrified, face failing to remain stoic.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, a knock came from the door. Blackstar jumped, and TinyStar stood up quicker than he should’ve.</p><p><b>“I’ve got it.”</b> TS said, and made his way to the front door.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Outside Of The Journal, The Doorway</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>And you may ask yourself, "well, how did I get here?"</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Out there was a tall, black wolf. The outdoors behind it was swallowed by darkness, a blue-black abyss that <em>burned</em> the man's only eye. The wolf was slender, fuzzy, and had two royal swords at his side. All that was seen on the horrifying face of that wolf was his abominable eyes, outlined in white and constantly shifting. They were like a never ending spiral, small dots dancing like ants.<br/><span class="u"><b><em>“I finally found you.”</em> </b> </span> His eyes grew sad, long snout rising and opening, revealing sharp, pure white dog teeth. <b> <em>“<span class="u">Please, forgive me for this.”</span></em> </b> With that, he lifted the twin swords, and plunged them into the old detective’s chest one by one. <br/>The poor man was powerless to stop the elder wolf. He saw his life flash before his eyes, and felt as his heart struggled against the searing pain. The elder wolf pulled out the swords, looking down at the bleeding detective. <br/><span class="u"><b><em>“Don’t take this personally. It was just your time.”</em> </b> </span> He said with a deep rumbling voice. The beast disappeared, leaving only the collapsed father on his knees, olive blood pouring out of his chest in twin slits.</p><hr/><p>While that happened, Blackstar was showing his guest a drawing he had, a Vision. His art was on the coffee table, and when the chimera noticed them, Blackstar began to tell it about them. The one he showed was his father’s head with X’s over his eyes.</p><p>“Uh, this drawing is uh… almost a year old. I drew it when I was still living in Desert-” Then, a thud came from the mud room. <br/>Blackstar perked up and walked over to the room, where his bleeding father lay. When he saw the olive blood, he let out a loud scream. Aza’zel ran over to see what was the matter, and looked down in shock.</p><p><b>“Oh god…”</b> He whispered, joy barely being contained. Blackstar lifted the face of his father up and saw the sludge coming from his lips and chest. Aza’zel talked calmly, trying not to smile. <b>“Ah, do not worry my prophet! He will be-”</b> </p><p>“Call m-my grandpa! O-or an ambulance!” Blackstar said, pointing to a number next to the home phone. Scrawled in orange pen was Trackstar’s number.</p><p><b>“Well, what should I say?”</b> He said, dialing the number. </p><p>“Just, s-say what hap-happened!” Blackstar said, vaguely. He was sobbing over his father’s breathing body.</p><p> </p><p>The phone rang twice before being picked up.</p><p><em> “Ah! Hewwo! What’s up?” </em> Aza’zel hummed, looking back at the bleeding man and his crying son.</p><p><b>“TinyStar was attacked, and he’s bleeding pretty badly. Please come over, if you’d like.”</b> Trackstar was silent for a second, a lady’s voice in the background being heard. She sounded pissed.</p><p><em> “I’ll be wite thew!” </em> Aza’zel looked to Blackstar, who was trying to get his dad to wake up, but in vain.</p><p> </p><p>Trackstar, a confused Ariel, and a very worried Mr. Strength (athlete that retired with Trackstar, his oldest friend) showed up after five minutes. </p><p>“Alwite.” Trackstar said, bending down to attend his son. “I called the hospital, they shouwld show up at any time.” He said. Blackstar said. Ariel spoke up.</p><p>“Trackstar what's going on? Ever since we got the call you’ve been…” She finally saw TinyStar in front of her, the blood staining the hard wood.</p><p>“I won’t expwain until we awe at the howspital.” Trackstar’s face looked clouded over.</p><hr/><p>At the hospital, the doctors did many tests and they all came back normal, aside from the heart being scratched. Trackstar suggested a cancer screening, on all fronts. The doctors didn’t question it, knowing the Starr’s medical troubles. In the waiting room, Trackstar explained.</p><p> </p><p>“My famiwly had a lot of peoplwe die fwrom cancwer. It was stemming frwom an old tale, and something medically welated b-but I fowget how. But I do wemembew the old tale! <br/>“The vewry first mawle Stawrr was bowrn, he was called CancewStawr. On the day of his biwrth, an owld wolf man came into the houwse, seeking sheltewr frwom the bwlistering heat that was beawing down onto the small medievwal village. They tuwrned him down, and he asked once mowre fowr them to sheltewr him. Once again, he was thwrown out and left fowr dead. The old wolf, enwaged that they wewre so selfish, and being skilled in black magic, cuwrsed the newbowrn Stawrr. He said, ‘May his death be pwainful, as his name is litewral.’<br/>“Evewr since then all Stawrr’s names are litewral, forw jokes I suppowse… And most have suffewred from that man’s cuwrse, almost all our familwy has died frowm cancwer.” </p><p>Aza’zel nodded, and it asked to excuse itself. Once it left, Trackstar put his head in his hand, crying.<br/>“So what are we going to do now?” Said Mr. Strength. He sounded like he knew the answer a thousand times over.</p><p>“We wait.” And wait they did.</p><hr/><p>Most cancer screenings came back negative. But one came back positive. A screening of the heart tissues came back, and on the scratch cancerous cells were found. Everyone was devastated. But none more than Blackstar.</p><p>“If he dies, where do I go?” He asked his grandfather. </p><p>“With youw mom...” Trackstar said.</p><p>“That’s IF he dies. We gotta stay hopeful here, people.” Said Mr. Strength. </p><p><b><em>“Mr. Strength’s right, we need to look on the brighter side.”</em></b> Ariel said, a fierce look of determination in her eyes. Her voice grew stern and Blackstar saw white cloud his mind and sight. <b><em>“Stay hopeful! He will survive this!”</em></b></p><hr/><p>The doctor said that they may see the dying man, and break the bad news themselves. TinyStar sat awake and aware, annoyed and scowling. He was fiddling with his tubes, scratching at them and biting at the bandaging on his arms.</p><p>Trackstar walked in, “T-TinyStawr, I…” He trailed off, looking to the floor.</p><p><b>“Don’t worry about me, dad.”</b> He said, giving him a sad smile. Blackstar came up behind him, silent.</p><p>“… I’m sowrry, son. I twied my best to pwevent this…” Trackstar said, starting to tear up again.</p><p><b>“You… didn’t do this, dad… You couldn’t’ve known this would happ’n.” </b>The look Trackstar gave him was more knowing than anything. Blackstar put his hand on Trackstar’s shoulder, to which he put his only hand on it. </p><p><em> “Yes, I did…” </em>He whispered, before turning and walking out. Blackstar followed, leaving the dying man alone in the room.</p><p>TinyStar looked at them as they left, his eye growing heavy. He wanted to call out, to have them stay, but he passed out before he could say a word.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Outside Of The Journal, Awaken</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ill fated awakening.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the veil, the vast, black veil, a detective sat on the floor. Wearing only a tee shirt, shorts and a heavy ball and chain, he clutched his throat. Constantly choking on invisible water, he endlessly attempted to breathe as he drowned. A furry paw rested on the detective’s shoulder. Snapping his head to meet the mystery animal, his eye widened. There was a wolf man, a protector of the sick.<br/>“Afternoon, detective.” The wolf man smiled. The detective smiled up at the wolf, comforted by his visage. But, the poor man’s lungs, filled with water, collapsed. He choked for the final time before falling to the ground, dead. The wolf frowned, but waited. <br/>The body then reanimated, like a VHS tape being rewound. The wolf man then striked, his paw being plunged into the chest of the detective. The chest of the man held a small orb, pure white with small wisps of blue trailing off it. The wolf man removed his hand, pulling out the orb, and kissed it. He then raised it over his head, then threw it hard on the floor. The orb shattered, sharp shards of spirit energy littering the floor. They were all tiny, splinters almost, and none lasted more than a few seconds. The wolf snarled, another failed attempt at getting a shard of a spirit foiling his plans to revive a debtor in his mitz. It wasn’t his time, not at all.</p><p> </p><p>The wolf man ran through the veil, endlessly searching for the right soul. It felt like a fruitless search. He’d been on this mission for almost a week, every spirit being wrong for his purpose. He saw a man, sitting alone, in hospital scrubs and he was clutching his chest with his metallic and scarred hands. This was the closest he’d gotten to a match.<br/><b>“M-my heart…”</b> He muttered over and over again. The wolf man ran over to him and the man turned to the wolf. <b> “Ow.. Who- wait… Metronome? Why are you here? In this veil of sufferers, you do not belong...”<br/></b>“I’m here to save-” The two eyed detective laughed, cutting off the wolf.<br/><b>“How’re you to save a cancer ridden man? One whose whole family is cursed to die by their ancestor’s name? It's like trying to carve a statue with only your mind… You can't do it.” </b>He hissed nihilistically.<br/>“Stop being wax poetic, SugarStar, and let me work my magic.” He said, and plunged his hand into the chest of the man. The man turned into a static like being, dead t.v air that was able to be touched. In the center of the blue static was a small orb, pulsing orange and flickering.<br/>Metronome grabbed the orb, and ripped it from the static man’s chest. He put it to his mouth, kissing it, then throwing it on the ground, where it shattered like glass. The shards of spirit this man held didn’t disappear at all, in fact they only grew longer and sharper with time. The wolf grabbed the largest shard, seeing the man he wished to revive reflected in it. Finally, his search beared its cancerous fruit!</p><p>Using an arcane method of travel, Metronome left the veil and entered TinyStar Starr’s hospital room.</p><p>The man was dead asleep, snoring loudly and drooling. It was like he wasn’t in pain. Metronome looked at the shard in his hand, and ran his finger along the sharpened edge. Blood came to the surface, dark gold and glittering in the dark light of the hospital room. He brought the shard to TinyStar’s chest, moving the bandages to expose the scars he’d received. Metronome gave the father’s forehead a soft kiss before stabbing the shard into the man’s chest, getting a sharp yell of pain from him. The wolf left as the shard slipped into his skin, and the scars returned to their previous, open state. The man was now fully awake, coughing and yelling at the top of his lungs.</p><p>When the shard vanished along with the lupin man, the doctors rushed in, nurses at their sides. TinyStar was panicking, yelling something about a knife in his chest. This was strange, but a welcome change to the everlasting sleep that the father had been in. He’d been in a coma ever since his admittance, though the causes weren't known.<br/>After a few months of fighting this painful disease, a resurgence from TinyStar shocked the hospital workers. It appeared that life itself had given more of its gift to the father. But, in a shocking twist, the cancer came back even more aggressive. It swallowed the whole heart, and sapped the life right out of him it seemed.</p><hr/><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <b> <em>“A hellish year of medicine and cancer treatments passed.”</em> </b>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>TinyStar laid in his bed, and heard the soft voice of his son. He closed his eye and frowned. The whole scene gave him a headache he didn’t want to see.</p><p>“..will get through this… can’t… never will let this…” He stopped listening, and huffed, tearing up at the thought of his own emanate demise. His ears rang loudly as he thought of his son. It hurt so bad. He wanted this to be over. He knew. He needed to seal his deal tonight. </p><p>“-ctiveStar? Mr. ‘ectiveStar?” A male nurse, clothed in all purple asked repetitively. The old, dying detective merely groaned and looked to Will, the nurse. “Your son says he’ll see you tomorrow. He, uh, also left you a gift.” The gift was new, the saying ‘I’ll see you tomorrow, dad!’ wasn’t. He sat up in bed and accepted the gift, and once Will left he opened it. </p><p>In the small orange box was his journal. He smiled, being comforted by its familiar warped paper. <em>He got the pencil from the holder and opened to where he last left off.</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. August 17th, 2105</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>
  <span class="u"> <b> <em>Back to journal view.</em> </b> </span>
</h1><h1>
  <b>August 17, 2107. Hour 8:01 pm.</b>
</h1><p> </p><p>I regret to inform anyone who reads this that… <b>I, TinyStar, am dead. </b>How ironic is it that I die on my birthday? </p><p>... I just wanted to say my thanks, and my goodbyes. I leave all my hats and my clothes to act as my ashes, because I want my body to be used for science. All my non clothing items will go to Blackstar, including this journal. Goodbye everyone. Bury me on the cliff behind my house, okay? Thanks. Love you.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>~TINYSTAR 'DETECTIVESTAR’ STARR</b>
</p><h1>
  <b> <em>And with that… </em> </b>
</h1><p>He set the journal on the side table, and closed his eye. Within a second the wolf man known as Metronome appeared in a flash of arcane light. With him was a Debt Collector, one that took souls for pay.</p><p>“Dani, Now.” Said the wolf man. The Collector ripped the spirit orb of the one eyed father out of his weak body. Using a bottle, she trapped the almost broken spirit in a glass prison, not to be released until the doom seer could take matters into his own dusty, desert hands. They left the Runner’s body and fled to <span class="u"><b> <em>The Void</em></b>.</span></p><p>Will, the worried nurse, rushed in after seeing his heart monitor go flat. He checked over the corpse and felt how cold he was. TinyStar was dead. The family was alerted, much to the horror yet unsurprise of the Starr family.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>